Talk:Inheritance Cycle
Movie Should we put some reference to the movie in this article? Red Head Rider 20:47, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :The article still needs quite a bit of work; a section about the movie is definitely one of things to be added. ← Amina (Speak to me) 22:27, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Critical reaction I propose we create an entire article for criticism of Inheritance. Can I get a whoop-whoop—erm—consensus? Shadeslayer 08:34, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :That would be a good idea as long as everything is properly sourced. ← Amina (Speak to me) 01:16, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::*Anti-Shur'tugal fan sneaks in* WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP! Sorry, I'm also an Eragon fan, but at least the criticism page would allow for counterarguments as well. I'll try to make the current section better...169.229.121.94 00:03, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :::i like the Idea let me be the first to criticise even though the book is not out yet.....what took so damn long CP?????sorry had to get the off my chest been there for 3 years after all.....Anthony ellis 19:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Movie image I think that the first image should be of the book, not the movie. 18:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Cleanup tag I have noticed that this article has been tagged with "cleanup" for a while, but without any clear explanation as to what exactly needs to be cleaned up. Could somebody please indicate specifically what needs work? Ideally whoever it was that added the tag, if possible. Agent0042 01:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Has it ever been revealed how much time passes between the beginning of Eragon and the end of Brisingr? Shurtugal.com says it's been about 2 years, but does that qualify as a reliable resource? 17:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : well at the end of Eragon its about 7-9months and Eragon stays at Ellesmera for what about 3 months? it talks about in one chaoter how the season seem to never change in Duweldenvarden and in the front cover of Brisingr it says its just been a few months since Eragon had first uttered Brisingr.....so id give at least 3 months on brisingr so i give at least 13-15 months so a little over a year but it might have been about 1 month in Duweldenvarden though it doesn't seem like it in Eldest...Anthony ellis 19:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) My Opinion on Inheritance Hello, you can't know my name, and I don't freely give it out. Let's just say I am the biggest fan on earth of the Inheritance Cycle, and I've read it a few times, and almost finished with the fourth book. I can't stand getting to the end , and I want Eragon's adventures to continue. If you are a fantasy nut (like me) than you have to read the series. It will be worth your time. If you like elves (I love them) than you will probably like the second book the most because it's about Du Weldenvarden, the elves' haven. My favorite character...don't you think I'm weird...is the dragon rider, Oromis. Something just...draws me to him. It could be his wisdom, or self-control...or maybe just pity. In the first book, Murtagh was my favorite character, but i hated him after the battle on the burning plains. Now I have mixed feelings about him now that he's helping Nasuada. I was kinda angry that Oromis died in the third book. And i'll never forgive Murtagh for killing him and Glaedr. Now Angela is funny. I laughed in the first book when she kept babbling about frogs vs. toads. The funniest chapter is in book four called Snalgli for two. I can't beleive they get attacked by five-foot snails. Then he eats...snail bacon...? I'm in the middle of reading book 1 to my sister. My friend started, but she doesn't really like it. My friends think I'm weird. I was a lord of the Rings fan until I stumbled upon these books. I dropped Lord of the Rings and dove into Inheritance and was hooked. It only makes sense that Paolini is homeshooled (like me). Strangely...homeschoolers tend to be obsessed with fantasy. not to mention no wonder he graduated highschool at 15! Only homeschoolers are that smart. if you go to public school...I advise you beg yor parents to homeschool you. Book 2 was my fav. Thanks for reading and by! PS: I'm writing my own series called...well..I don't have a title yet. PPS:I love Paolini! the fourth book. Guys I love the Inheritance Cycle, and I've been reading it since I was in 4th grade, but I gave all the books away thinking I wasn't going to read them again. WHY?! Well, I have the last book though and last night I drew this awesome picture of the cover its like my masterpiece because I seriouusly cant draw and it was amazing I could pull this off. I don't really know how to get it on the computer though and this message is kind of long so see ya! :) Mysterygirl000 (talk) 15:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC)